icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 GOJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 66th season overall dating back to the Eastern Junior B Hockey League, Metro Junior A Hockey League, and the Western Junior B Hockey League in 1950. The league has used the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League name since 2007 when 3 leagues (Mid-Western Junior Hockey League, Golden Horseshoe Junior Hockey League and Western Ontario Hockey League) merged to form the present league. The league was hit with the sudden death of Luke Zapan of the Ancaster Avalanche who had passed away in his sleep on the night of September 16-17. Zapan was starting his third season with the Avalanche. The league announced the team's next two games were postponed and would be moved to a later date. Membership changes *Buffalo Regals had requested one-year leave of absence prior to the 2014–15 season. They will also sit out 2015–16 season after failing to file the proper paperwork with USA Hockey in order to be re-instated for sanctioned play. Teams Standings Sutherland Cup Playoffs Format Each conference will hold its own playoffs with 8 teams qualifying for each conference. The three conference champions and the conference runner-up with the best '''"playoff record to date" '''qualify for the Sutherland Cup semifinals. The wildcard play the team with the better record of the two they didn't play in the conference final. All playoff series are best-of-seven. The Sutherland Cup champion does not advance any further as there is no Eastern Canada championship at the Junior B level. Golden Horseshoe Conference Playoffs Quarterfinals *Caledonia defeated Pelham 4 games to none (9-1, 14-0, 9-0, 13-0) *St. Catharines defeated Welland 4 games to 1 (2-3 (ot), 5-3, 6-1, 4-3 (ot), 4-2) *Ancaster defeated Thorold 4 games to none (4-3, 7-5, 3-2 (ot), 3-2) *Niagara Falls defeated Fort Erie 4 games to 1 (6-3, 4-1, 2-4, 5-3, 7-5) Semifinals *Caledonia defeated Niagara Falls 4 games to none (7-3, 5-2, 8-1, 13-2) *St. Catharines defeated Ancaster 4 games to 2 (3-2 (ot), 3-2 (ot), 1-2, 2-3 (4ot), 6-3, 3-1) Final *Caledonia defeated St. Catharines 4 games to none (6-2, 5-4 (ot), 6-3, 4-1) Midwestern Conference Playoffs Quarterfinals *Kitchener defeatd Brantford 4 games to 1 (4-2, 6-4, 3-4, 7-1, 4-1) *Stratford defeated Brampton 4 games to none (12-0, 9-1, 7-0, 9-1) *Waterloo defeated Listowel 4 games to none (2-1, 5-3, 4-3 (ot), 3-1) *Elmira defeated Guelph 4 games to 1 (1-2 (ot), 6-2, 2-1, 2-1, 4-1) Semifinals *Waterloo defeated Kitchener 4 games to 1 (4-1, 2-1, 5-4, 1-3, 4-3 (ot)) *Stratford defeated Elmira 4 games to 2 (5-4 (ot), 3-4, 7-3, 4-1, 3-4, 4-3 (ot)) Final *Stratford defeated Waterloo 4 games to 1 (3-5, 7-0, 8-3, 5-3, 8-3) The Stratford Cullitons won the Cherrey Cup Western Conference Playoffs Quarterfinals *Leamington defeated St. Marys 4 games to none (4-0, 8-2, 10-2, 11-2) *London defeated Strathroy 4 games to 1 (7-2, 5-4, 4-3, 0-5, 6-2) *LaSalle defeated Sarnia 4 games to 3 (6-1, 3-4, 6-2, 5-8, 3-4 (ot), 5-4 (ot), 5-2) *Chatham defeated St. Thomas 4 games to 1 (4-3, 5-2, 7-2, 4-5, 6-1) Semifinals *Leamington defeated Chatham 4 games to 2 (5-6 (ot), 6-3, 3-4, 3-1, 7-1, 4-2) *London defeated LaSalle 4 games to 2 (3-1, 3-4 (ot), 5-1, 3-2, 2-7, 4-3) Final *London defeated Leamington 4 games to 2 (1-2, 4-3, 1-4, 4-1, 3-2, 2-1 (2ot)) Sutherland Cup Semifinals *Caledonia defeated Waterloo 4 games to none (5-2, 6-5, 5-1, 5-2) *Stratford vs London defeated Stratford 4 games to 2 (1-3, 5-4 (2ot), 3-7, 7-4, 3-2, 6-2) Final *Calendonia vs London 4 games to none (9-3, 6-0, 8-1, 4-3 (ot)) Category:2016 in hockey Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League